Merchandising displays which are normally used in connection with temporary retail promotions especially in grocery stores are well known in the arts as exemplified in the displays disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,244 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,299 both of which are owned by the assignee of this invention.